Bewerbung für das Amt des Todessers
by PearlQ19
Summary: BITTE LEST ZUERST DIE STELLENAUSSCHREIBUNG VON M9. Das hier ist ein Bewerbungsschreiben für das Amt des Todessers, das ich mit meiner Cousine entworfen habe. Es baut auf M9's Ausschreibung auf. Wir hatten 'ne Menge Spaß dabei! Bitte RR, bin gespannt!


Betreff: Bewerbung für das Amt der Todesserin  
  
Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren,  
  
mit großem Interesse habe ich ihre Stellenanzeige Nr. T.R.01 für den Beruf "Todesserin" gelesen. Da ich schon immer in Herrn Riddle verliebt war, kann ich mir keinen besseren Beruf vorstellen als seine Befehle auszuführen, für ihn zu sterben oder neue Arbeitsmitglieder anzuwerben.  
  
Ferner habe ich keine Probleme damit, meine Kollegen zu hintergehen und für meinen Einfallsreichtum bei Foltermethoden bin ich berüchtigt. Die Erlangung der Weltherrschaft lag mir schon immer am Herzen.  
  
Die unverzeihlichen Flüche beherrschte ich bereits im Alter von sechs Jahren, Kenntnisse in Tarnung und Nahkampf liegen vor. Wert- und Moralempfinden ist nicht vorhanden, Loyalität gegenüber meinem angebeteten Vorbild ist selbstverständlich.  
  
Wie erwünscht lege ich ein Zeugnis und einen Lebenslauf bei sowie eine Referenz von Lucius Malfoy und ein polizeiliches Führungszeugnis.  
  
*****************  
  
Vorname: Lavinia Livia Drusilla Lucilla Persephone  
  
Name: Criminelle  
  
Alter: 21  
  
Größe: 1.63 m  
  
Haarfarbe: dunkelbraun  
  
Augenfarbe: braun  
  
Familienstand: ledig  
  
Familie: reinblütig ( zurückverfolgt bis 992 n Chr.- zu Zeiten des großen Slytherin selbst!)  
  
Staatsan- gehörigkeit: deutsch/französisch  
  
Hobbies: die dunklen Künste, Zaubersprüche, Zaubertränke - vor allem tödliche  
  
**********  
  
Lebenslauf:  
  
1981 - Geboren in Paris  
  
1983 - Ausgewandert nach Deutschland  
  
1992 - 1999 - Ausbildung an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei (Slytherin-Haus)  
  
Besondere Leistungen während der Schulzeit:  
  
- 1997 - 1999 Vertrauensschülerin  
  
- 1999 Schulsprecherin  
  
- UTZ in Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste (Jahrgangsbeste)  
  
1999 - 2003 - Weiterbildung in den Dunklen Künsten (Mentor: Lucius Malfoy), beinhaltend: Weiterbildung in Hypnose (Meisterkurs), Zaubertränke, Foltermethoden (Kursleitung: Bellatrix Lestrange), Legilimency, Occlumency  
  
parallel dazu: 2000 - 2003 - zu Tarnungszwecken Ausbildung zum Auror (Ausbildungsleiter: Kingsley Shacklebolt)  
  
Besondere Kennzeichen:  
  
- nicht registrierter Animagus (Schwarze Witwe)  
  
- mediale Fähigkeiten (Ansprechpartner: Gregorij Rasputin)  
  
- Erfahrung im Umgang mit Dementoren  
  
******  
  
Abschlusszeugnis HOGWARTS:  
  
Ausgestellt von Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei Gegengezeichnet: Minerva McGonagall, Stellvertretende Schulleiterin und Leiterin des Hauses Gryffindor  
  
ABSCHLUSSZEUGNIS für Lavinia Livia Drusilla Lucilla Persephone CRIMINELLE  
  
Geboren am 11. 11. 1981 in Paris  
  
Besuch der Hogwarts-Schule von 1992 bis 1999  
  
Haus: SLYTHERIN (Leiter: Severus Snape)  
  
Erbrachte Leistungen:  
  
Verwandlung: 11. ZAG  
  
Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste: UTZ  
  
Zaubersprüche: 11. ZAG  
  
Zaubertränke: UTZ  
  
Wahrsagen: Hervorragend  
  
Muggelkunde: Grauenhaft  
  
Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe: Annehmbar  
  
Astronomie: Hervorragend  
  
Geschichte der Zauberei: Übertrifft die Erwartungen  
  
Arithmantik: Hervorragend  
  
Alte Runen: Annehmbar  
  
Kräuterkunde: Übertrifft die Erwartungen  
  
****  
  
Referenz für: CRIMINELLE, Lavinia Livia Drusilla Lucilla Persephone  
  
Hiermit bescheinige ich der o. e. Antragstellerin, im Folgenden L. C., außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten auf dem Gebiet der Dunklen Künste, speziell in den Bereichen Hypnose, Foltermethoden und Legilimency, sowie ein ausgesprochen ausgeprägtes (a-)moralisches Bewusstsein.  
  
Meine persönlichen Erfahrungen bzgl. L. C. (siehe Anlage) haben bewiesen, dass die o.g. ein würdiger und äußerst fähiger Teil unserer Gemeinschaft sein könnte. Ich bitte Sie, dieses bei der Auswahl der Bewerber zu berücksichtigen.  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen,  
  
Lucius Malfoy Geschäftsführer u. 1. Vorsitzender der Voldemort GmbH  
  
****  
  
Anlage:  
  
Persönliche Erfahrungen mit Lavinia L. D. L. P. Criminelle:  
  
Die o.g. zeigte in der vierjährigen Fortbildung in den Dunklen Künsten eine ständige Bereitschaft, vollen Einsatz zu geben, welchen sie auch mit beeindruckenden Resultaten erbrachte. Sie hatte keine Probleme, sich dem Mentor bedingungslos zu öffnen und dessen Befehle gewissenhaft auszuführen. Ihr erteilte Aufträge erledigte L. C. stets bereitwillig und ohne Rücksicht auf ihre eigene Sicherheit. Die große Verehrung und bedingungslose Ergebenheit, die sie dem Dunklen Lord entgegenbringt, waren hierbei sehr von Vorteil.  
  
Während des Kurses erbrachte Leistungen:  
  
- Hypnose: Erreichen der völligen Kontrollierbarkeit des Opfers, vergleichbar dem Imperatus-Fluch; posthypnotische Befehle auch gegen die moralische Einstellung des Opfers bis hin zur Selbstzerstörung; professioneller Umgang mit visuellen und auditiven Reizen; Meisterprüfung mit Auszeichnung bestanden  
  
- Zaubertränke: Intuitives Gespür für das richtige Mengenverhältnis beim Mischen der Tränke, besondere Begabung: tödliche Gifte; Beherrschen der Rezepte für Vielsaft-Trank und Veritaserum (inklusive Gegenmittel) aus dem FF  
  
- Foltermethoden (Beurteilung: Bellatrix Lestrange): mittelalterliche und moderne Foltermethoden mit und ohne Magie; Herstellung neuartiger Folterinstrumente; großer Einfallsreichtum und absolute Skrupellosigkeit gepaart mit beeindruckendem sadistischen Potential  
  
- Legilimency: Einbrechen in nach Klasse B geschützen Verstand des Opfers; Kontrollübernahme bis zu einem gewissen Grad; ausgesprochene Begabung für das Senden von Traumbildern und falschen Visionen  
  
- Occlumency: Schutz des eigenen Verstandes nach Klasse A (Anm. d. Kursleiters: Gegen Ende des Kurses war es dem Kursleiter nicht mehr möglich, in den Verstand der L. C. einzudringen)  
  
- Bemerkungen: Im Zuge der zu Tarnungszwecken absolvierten Ausbildung zum Auror erlernte L. C. verschiedene Tarnungs- und Nahkampftechniken (mit sowie ohne Anwendung von Magie) ebenso wie das Duellieren und Perfektion in der Kunst des Apparierens bzw. Disapparierens.  
  
****  
  
Polizeiliches Führungszeugnis:  
  
Hiermit bestätigen wir, dass Frau Lavinia Livia Drusilla Lucilla Persephone CRIMINELLE, geboren am 11. 11. 1981 in Paris, sich nach Wissen des Ministeriums keinerlei Vergehen gegen den Magischen Verhaltenskodex (Achetaton 1350 v. Chr.) hat zuschulden kommen lassen.  
  
Etwaige moralische Verfehlungen der o.e. sind dem Ministerium nicht bekannt.  
  
Gezeichnet:  
  
Cornelius Fudge, Zaubereiminister  
  
Edelbart Barfuß, Leiter der deutschen Division  
  
Auguste Châteaupers, Leiter der französischen Division 


End file.
